


Paper Flowers

by loveyoumohr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends With Absolutely No Benefits, Mood Whiplash, Multi, On the Run, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Third Person, The Midnight Crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyoumohr/pseuds/loveyoumohr
Summary: In which the leaders of the Midnight Crew and the Felt respectively decide it's time to pave a new path, and leave their lives behind.





	Paper Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of hopefully many, I don't exactly have a posting schedule but let's hope it's relatively regular.

Sirens whirred in the distance, ripping through the night and disturbing the peace of the surrounding neighborhoods. Taking this as a chance to run like hell and seek cover, Spades landed himself into an alleyway, and Crowbar followed swiftly. Spades gripped his shoulders, and in his moment of adrenaline shoved him against the adjacent wall, putting a silencing finger against his lips and uttering a shushing whisper. The other bit back forces of laughter enough to shatter buildings, and the two froze as the chasing cars whipped past their hiding place. 

"Oh shit, oh shit that was close!" Spades whispered a yell. 

"I know." Crowbar responded, hands moving to grasp the others from where they were poised. 

And it was a few moments like this before anything happened. Before any words were spoken besides an exchange of glances and half-worded whispers of success. Before Spades broke it. 

"Do you think it's clear?"

“What?”

“The coast, do you think it's clear.”

A realization, he turned his head to glance towards the streets. "I sure as hell am not going to be the one to check.”

"So I guess we just wait here longer, then. Yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah I'm okay with that.” And Spades released a victorious laugh of his own as he took a step closer to him. 

Crowbar lightly removed his hands from Spades', and brushed off those from his shoulders. Although he didn't move away. Slick gave a playful scoff under his breath.

"Thank you,” Began Crowbar, the smile wiping from his face. "For your help, I mean.”

"It's no problem. It was nice working with you again.” 

"It was, wasn't it?” Although it was more of a statement than a question. Spades nodded in response.

"Yeah."

Breathing out a sigh, Crowbar shrugged, and met the other's eyes. "The others will be pissed with me if they found out I was working with you." 

"Let them. What are they goin' to do about it, yeah?"

"Jeopardize my job. Probably. Working with the enemy.”

It was Spades' turn to drop his smile, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at his boots. 

Concerned, Crowbar eyed him. He knew it wasn't his place to ask, so he didn't. Instead he focused on the sounds of passing cars, of pedestrian conversation and music from distant buildings.”Do you think of me as the enemy?"

"I, that's a loaded question. I'm the leader of the Felt. You're Crew.”

"But do you,” He paused, and there was anger and hurt flashing in his eyes. He didn't know what he expected to come of that question, but for whatever reason he had never expected a   
yes. “Think of me as the enemy.”

“You know I have to.”

"You don't have to do shit,”

“What do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to snap my fucking fingers and make all of us magically fucking friends?”

“I want you to admit that I'm not your fucking enemy.”

“History says otherwise.”

And suddenly, Crowbar didn't feel too happy about their hangup. He stepped away from Slick, and made himself comfortable leaning against the adjacent wall. Spades made no effort to follow him, and Crowbar didn't dare turn to look at him. He heard him flick out a lighter, and absently made the decision to reach a hand out to ask for one. 

"Smokes are for friends only.”

“I thought I was your friend.”

“You made your stance pretty fuckin' clear.”

"Now, don't be like this.”

"Be like what, because if I'm honest I'm getting pretty mixed fucking signals from you." It was way above a whisper, more aggressive than a casual conversation, but not quite a yell. "Don't be like this? You just suckered me into doing your fucking job, and then blatantly call me your fucking enemy. How do you fucking want me to be?"

"Keep your fucking voice down!" Crowbar hissed, and made his way back over to Spades, who promptly shoved him as hard as he could away from him. He shoved back, and it was enough to send the smaller man down to the ground, hitting the pavement with an audible thud. "Spades, I-- I didn't mean to, I.”

"Shut your fucking mouth." He demanded. Crowbar tried to reach down and help him up, but was met instead with a rake of claws against his hand, and a loud growl sounding from Spades' throat. So he stepped back, as the carapacian stood and shoved him aside with a check with his shoulders. He kept walking, standing at the end of the alley before he kept going. 

"Spades,” Crowbar pleaded,and it was almost enough to make Spades stop dead in his tracks, but he kept going. He grabbed hold of the other's sleeve, not flinching away when he was met with an elbow. "Spades, don't be like this."

Slick didn't respond, finally managing to wedge his arm out of his grip. He kept walking, wiping at his face with his hand. And if Crowbar hadn't known better, he would have admitted to seeing the tears, and to have felt guilt for being the one to cause them.


End file.
